Olden Enigma
by Demon0fAnime
Summary: Sonic is hiding a dangerous secret from his friends about his past. But when bodies appear in alleys in Station Square; drained of blood with two bite holes in the side of their necks. Can he continue to keep his secret and keep his friends safe from himself and his own kind? Or will he be forced back into the life he left behind? RP with eZlaffler, original idea was mine.
1. Prologue: The Murders

**_Hey guys! I know that I have a lot of stories on my profile and you want me to update. But I'm busy with filming a school assignment film as well as other school projects. Anyways, in the time being until I get my writers block to lift up a little and to allow me to write a decent chap for my other stories, hopefully this RP will be enough good entertainment for ya. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Written By VanFullMoonHelsing And eZlaffler

Chapter 1

Prologue: The Murders

It was a stormy night; the wind was blowing the trees and the rain pattered the ground, creating muddy puddles where necessary. In a house at the edge of the forest called Mystic Ruins, one light was on. Inside the house sat an orange, two-tailed fox on the couch in the living room watching the television out of boredom. The channel he was watching was on the news channel for something to do other than his usual daily activity with inventing or upgrading new machines.

What the fox was watching didn't please him at all. What he saw on the TV ... shocked him. A reporter came onscreen, talking about a recent murder that night with the victim being drained of blood and having two bite holes in its neck. This made the fox's eyes widen even more, thinking about how that could be even possible.

These strange murders have been happening for some time now; which not only frightened the fox, but also drew his interest and curiosity. Although not many of the victims had been found within the day they were murdered in; most of them would be called up missing and then days later would be told to the public that they found the body in a ditch, the dump or at the bottom of a lake. Whenever he heard the news of one of these murders ... something didn't sit right with him.

The fox gulped, slightly and not knowing what else to do called for his best friend to come have a look. "Sonic!"

He heard a loud crash, like Sonic had fallen over. Probably from the shock of being awoken from his nap and fell off his bed. He quickly zipped down the stairs and came to behind the couch and looked at Tails. "What is it, lil' bro?"

"Come, look at this! It happened again!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the TV screen.

Sonic looked at the TV and his ears bent back in guilt and shame, "Oh no."

Out of the blue, Tails yawned and stood up. He knew quite well what time it was and what time he needed to get up in the morning, so going to bed now would be good for him to get an early start. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have to do some tweaks on the Tornado in the morning. Goodnight, Sonic!"

Sonic waved to him as he continued to watch the TV; his eyes glued to the screen in pure horror. "Night, bud..." Tails smiled and walked up the stairs and down the hall to the second bedroom door.

Sonic walked around the couch and sat on it and put his head in his hands after he heard Tails' door shut. "What am I gonna do?" The Blue Blur couldn't bear to watch the TV anymore; he grabbed the remote and turned it off.

He rested his head back and stared at the ceiling, his eyes glassy as if he was going to cry and he sniffed. "I keep this from them ... so I won't hurt them." Sonic gave out a deep sigh. He lay down on the couch, not bothering to get up off it and go to bed and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Sonic snapped his eyes open and lifted his head off of his pillow. The clanging of metal disturbed the hedgehog's slumber.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting up off the couch and walking toward the metal door that lead to Tails' lab. He entered the specific code Tails made for it and then took his glove off and pressed it against the scanner. The scanner accepted his hand print and he was allowed in. He walked down the metal stairs and into the garage, shaking his head at how much security the fox needed for one room in the house.

Finally, he saw Tails, working on the Tornado. He turned around and smiled. "Good morning Sonic! How did you sleep last night?"

Sonic ran a hand through his quills, sighing. "Terribly."

Tails widened his eyes when he heard this and his blue eyes held concern in them for his blue friend. "A...Again? Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic looked down at the metal floor, his emerald eyes soon looked back up at Tails and he shook his head. "I...It's nothing really important." He turned his back to Tails and sighed, feeling a pang of guilt hit his unbeating heart by not telling his little brother the truth.

Tails looked down, feeling as though Sonic didn't trust him enough with this sort of information. "Oh ... okay..."

A thought then hit Sonic. Should he tell Tails or ... ask about his opinion on the murders so he knows whether to tell Tails or not. "Tails ... what's your ... _opinion_ on the murderer that's committing the murders?" Sonic asked, as his ears bent back.

Tails put his forefinger and thumb to his chin and thought for a while before answering, "Well ... I really don't like what's happening ... if this continues, we might have to take matters into our own hands, Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails, slightly confused and a little worried though it didn't show in his expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we might have to deal with whoever is committing these murders! I've seen several dead bodies on the news reports ... they're all strangely connected, especially with the bite marks on every victim's neck..."

Sonic widened his eyes at what Tails was saying. "You're not ... seriously thinking of going after this guy ... are you?"

"Sonic, I'm not thinking about going. I'm thinking about _us_ going. _Together_," Tails replied, pointing between the two of them.

Sonic bit his bottom lip and sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Tails, but I can't allow you to do that."

Tails paused. He hugged the hedgehog and muttered, a little upset about what the hedgehog was telling him, "Sonic, we might have to..."

Sonic let go of the hug and looked at the fox, seriously. Tails had never seen Sonic with an actual serious expression on his face; always happy and cheerful, never serious. "I'm only saying this to protect you, Tails, from any kind of danger, okay? Now, let's just leave it at that."

"Oh ... Okay. I'm going to finish the tweaks on the Tornado. It shouldn't take long," Tails responded, shortly after, looking at his sneakers with his head hung low.

Sonic nodded and bent his ears back, sighing. "Tails, I'm sorry if I was too hard on ya I just ... don't want you to get hurt or worse. This guy shouldn't be messed around with." The Blue Blur noticed that Tails had already left while he was talking. Sonic blinked and looked around the workshop, calling for his friend in a slight panic, thinking he had left to go after the murderer. "Tails! Tails!" There was no reply and Sonic started to hyperventilate. Sonic ran out of the lab, the door closing behind him with a loud SLAM! Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping Tails was nearby to hear him, "TAILS!"

Where could his buddy have gone?


	2. Safety First

Chapter 2

Safety First

Sonic saw the front door swing close and his eyes widened and rushed toward it, looking outside. He couldn't see the fox anywhere in the front yard that led toward Mystic Ruins. Sonic bent his ears back as he was overcome in disappointment that Tails had not listened to him. "Tails..."

Because of him; his buddy ignored his words and was possibly angry. Then again ... Sonic was disappointed and angry at Tails, because he ignored Sonic and went off to find the murderer when Sonic _specifically_ told him that he didn't want him to ... to protect him. The hedgehog growled in frustration at the situation he was in.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go find him," Sonic growled to himself. He stepped outside the house and took his spare key from out of his quills, closed the door and locked it before running off towards Station Square ... the most likely place Tails would go looking for clues on the murderer.

Sonic bolted at full speed through Mystic Ruins, passing by all the trees and bushes as they blew in the wind he made as he ran by them and came to the end of the forest. He walked into Station Square, eyeing all the buildings and alleyways in case he saw anything that looked like an orange fox. Sonic was getting angrier by the minute and clenched his teeth together. He couldn't believe Tails had run off like that. After he had told him not to and how dangerous it was. It made him angry and disappointed in his little brother that he had done so.

After several minutes of searching, Sonic finally found Tails; who was talking to a police officer in front of a murder scene. The scene had yellow police tape surrounding it saying '**DO NOT CROSS**' in big bold letters. The scene was in an alleyway; small bits of blood was on the wall and the body was lying against the wall with its eyes open in shock with two bite holes in its neck. Sonic went under the police tape and stood up straight once he was on the other side. He had to stay calm during this and not overreact; he _was _the big brother and older of the two afterall.

Sonic took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before he approached them. They both heard the footsteps of the hedgehog's sneakers and turned to face him. When Tails saw Sonic's expression it was something he didn't like. It was anger mixed together with disappointment. "Tails, why did you run off when I told you not to go looking for the murderer? It's too dangerous."

"I ... Sonic..." Tails tried to sound more mature than childish.

Sonic, tried to hold back his anger, knowing full well that Tails was only eight and even though the fox was still a kid he liked to think of himself of being a teenager. "Tails, I know you want to help find the murderer, but I'm just looking out for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt by that guy ... or worse." Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing full well he was saying bad things about himself but he didn't care ... he had to keep up an act.

The fox stood silent for a while, confused of why the hedgehog didn't want to help. He always liked helping people, but with this happening he suddenly didn't. Then Tails spoke with concern edging his voice," Sonic ... why don't you want to help out?"

Sonic shook his head, seriously and looked back at Tails, "It's not my place to get involved with this sort of thing and neither is it yours."

"...How would you know?" Tails hated to question his big brother about matters like this, but right it seemed like the only option he had to make Sonic see what he saw.

"Because it isn't," Sonic sighed. "Just let the policemen deal with it, okay." Sonic's eyes suddenly changed from serious to pain and worry. "I just don't to see you get hurt."

"Then why won't you help? You love danger, and you always want to help. I...I just don't see why," Tails exclaimed, his expression showing worry in his blue eyes as he stared at Sonic. The fox was confused of why Sonic didn't want to help and it showed fully in his expression. Though Sonic wasn't giving him any real answers as to why he doesn't want to.

Sonic looked away, his ears pinned back and swallowed. "As I said before ... I don't want to see you get hurt. If I get involved then you do too, that's why."

Tails looked down as he knew their conversation on the matter was at an end. "I see..."

Sonic looked back at Tails and smiled at him. "Now, how about we leave and you can come on a run with me. Okay? Would that cheer you up?"

The fox looked back up at the hedgehog and, slightly smiled back. "Sure, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and ran out of the alleyway, under the police tape and onto the street. The fox said a 'farewell' to the policeman; who just stood in the middle of the alleyway, staring at the two in bewilderment, wondering what their conversation had been about, but soon shrugged it off. Tails rushed after the hedgehog and they got into stances, ready to run off. Sonic counted down, "Three ... two ... one, GO!" Sonic sped off and Tails watched in surprise as the hedgehog ran off in a blue blur. Tails spun his twin tails around and followed the hedgehog. Tails was fast, but he couldn't match the speed of the Blue Blur.

Over time, Tails' speed improved, although it wasn't good enough to beat Sonic. Sonic smirked as he looked at the fox, flying behind him. "Looks like you're gettin' faster, bud!"

Tails smiled at Sonic with huge grin spread across his face. "Thanks! I learned from the best!"

Sonic grinned and looked forward, but then felt his ears pinned to his head. He should tell Tails ... yet how would he react if he told him, especially the way he was before in the lab.

XXXXX

Eventually, they arrived back at the house. Tails came down from the air and panted. "Looks like you won yet again. I'm not too surprised!"

Sonic smiled at Tails and bowed, showing his cocky side. "Thank you, your too kind!"

Tails laughed at his statement. Sonic took the spare key out of his quills and unlocked the front door before the two walked inside the house and Sonic flopped onto the couch.

Sonic looked at the fox as he lay on the couch. "Tails..." The fox looked at him over the backrest and saw that the hedgehog's ears were bent back and his eyes showed worry in them. "...I gotta ... tell you something."

Tails tilted his head to the side a bit, slightly confused of why Sonic looked that way. "Sure, Sonic. What is it?"

"...I..." He was cut off by his communicator going off. He lifted up his glove cuff to show a blue and white wrist watch that was also a video phone. Sonic pressed a button on it and Knuckles appeared on the screen. "Knuckles ... what..."

"I need to talk with you. It's important. Make sure to bring Tails with you." Knuckles spoke very quickly and loudly so that Tails could hear; which confused Sonic.

Sonic knitted his brows together to emphasise the look he was giving Knuckles. "Why?"

"There's no time to explain! Just come to Angel Island!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic, starting to get impatient with him.

Sonic gave a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, we'll be there in a few." He turned off the communicator and turned to Tails; who looked just as confused as the hedgehog once had, who now was pretty annoyed.

"Let me guess. That was Knuckles," Tails said, with lowered eyelids to emphasise his expression on knowing who it was.

Sonic nodded his head. "He wants us to go to Angel Island for some unknown reason, but I don't know what."

"I overheard what Knuckles was saying, so I don't know either. Let's take the Tornado. I already finished the tweaks, so it's ready to go." Tails smiled at Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

Sonic smiled and nodded, "Good."

* * *

_**I know I just put the story up last night, but I had finished editing this chap today and I got the required reviews I needed, so yea. This doesn't mean this story will get a daily update. Most likely not as I'm still busy with school work and such. I just did this because I felt like it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. The Book

Chapter 3

The Book

They went to lab door, entering the code and Tails taking off his glove to show his handprint before the door opened and they entered the garage. When the Tornado was in their sights, Sonic could tell that Tails had cleaned it as well.

Sonic put his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face as Tails flew into the pilot's seat. "Nice job, cleaning it, Tails." Sonic then, jumped onto the wing of the plane and lay down.

"Thanks Sonic. I try my best when it comes to the Tornado," Tails told Sonic, pressing a few buttons on the controls to start the engine of the plane. He then, got a remote out and pointed it at the garage door and pressed the button in the middle.

Sonic grinned as Tails started the plane and Sonic sat up and kneeled, grabbing hold of the wing. The garage door opened and soon, the Tornado rolled out of the garage and then took off into the air. If flew into the air at a slow and steady pace and soon, was in mid-air.

Sonic laughed as they flew through the air and over Mystic Ruins and towards Angel Island. The wind blowing on his body was nice; before Sonic realized it they had already arrived at Angel Island.

Sonic felt saddened that free and thrilling experience was over, but it'll be back on the way home. He jumped off the plane and stretched his limbs, hearing cracks from his body, from being in a kneeling position for so long. The two assumed Knuckles would be guarding the Master Emerald and pressed on.

They walked through the small jungle that led toward the Master Emerald Altar and once there they saw the red echidna on one of the steps, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey, Knux!" Sonic shouted, waving to him. The echidna looked up at the hedgehog and grunted.

"There's no need to shout! You can just come over here and speak gently," Knuckles growled back to him, sounding quite irritated.

Sonic cringed at the shout back, "Sheesh, all I did was say 'Hi'."

Tails chuckled. "Come on Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails and then back at Knuckles. "Okay, so why did you ask us to come here?" He asked, while folding his arms.

"Take a look at this." The echidna pulled out an ancient looking book and dusted it off. The book was a deep maroon colour and had a giant blue gem in the middle of the cover for decoration that shined in the sunlight. There were golden swirls surrounding the gem and going onto the back cover.

Sonic lowered his eyelids as he saw the book, "It's a book."

"Maybe if you read the symbols, it'll make more sense," Knuckles told Sonic, lowering his eyelids at Sonic's incompetence.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion, "Symbols? What kind of book is that?"

"It's an ancient book that holds many prophecies. The Master Emerald helped me find this when I wanted to know more about these recent murders. I have a feeling they're connected somehow..." Knuckles explained to the confused hedgehog as he looked at the book with a concerned and worried look in his violet eyes.

"Connected?" Sonic asked, narrowing his eyes, slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the prophecy in here might have something to do with these murders. And I know exactly what is committing them."

Sonic put his hands in a cross shape and moved them that way. "Whoa! Whoa! Prophecy? Creature? Just what are you talking about, Knux?"

"Take a look." Knuckles opened the book to a certain page and handed it to Sonic. He looked at the page and froze once he saw what was on it.

A hedgehog that appeared to have glowing eyes was holding a Mobian by the throat. It looked like it was going to bite the Mobian and Sonic could tell that they were in an alleyway. Sonic looked along the page and saw there were three more sketches.

Two smaller ones showed a close-up of the fangs and another of some bite marks that appeared to be on a Mobian's neck. Sonic looked to the last sketch and his eyes widened; there was a female hedgehog standing before a male; who was kneeling before her. It appeared to be that she was some kind of Queen or leader in the male's eyes.

Sonic looked up from the book to Knuckles and frowned, "What does this have to do with what's happening now?"

"This is the prophecy of the murderer. He is none other than a vampire, which explains why every victim has bite marks on their necks. Dark times are drawing near..."

Sonic widened his eyes at what Knuckles had said. "Dark times?"

The echidna nodded and closed the book, taking it back from Sonic. "I'm afraid so."

Sonic lowered his brows and narrowed his eyes, "What are these 'Dark times', exactly?"

"What don't you get about the term? You know, vampires possibly taking over ... a war between humankind and vampires ... stuff like that," Knuckles explained to Sonic, getting irritated at his continuous questions.

Sonic widened his eyes and shivered at the thought of that kind of war happening. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked down and felt flashes of past events flash through his mind. The flashes went from Sonic biting a mobian, to him kneeling in front of a female vampire hedgehog. A split second later, an image of them kissing appeared. Then the flashes stopped. Sonic blinked as they flashed by and shivered as if a cold, wriggly worm had just crawled down his spine. It was a sensation he _never_ wanted to feel again.

"Sonic ... Are you okay?" Tails asked with a concerned voice, trying to reach his hand to his big brothers shoulder.

Sonic turned to Tails and smiled at him, "Yea, bud, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. You've been staring off into space for the past couple of minutes," Tails told Sonic, looking at his friend with worried blue eyes.

Sonic blinked a couple of times and rubbed a gloved hand over his quills. "Really? I guess I didn't notice." Tails laughed which pleased Sonic very much. Knuckles waved his hand in front of Sonic's face.

"We're in the middle of a vampire emergency? Where have you been?" Knuckles exclaimed, quite irritated and angry at the hedgehog.

Sonic stared at Knuckles and smirked at that question. "Where have I been?" He brought his hand up to his face and counted on them. "I've been to Green Hill, Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Westopolis, Orange Desert, Silver Mountains, Chao Meadows and just about the whole world."

Knuckles groaned. "Gee. I wonder where you'll go next," The echidna said in a sarcastic manner.

Sonic's smirk turned into a cheerful grin, "Well, I've been everywhere where else _can_ I go?"

"Home. Bye Sonic," Knuckles said, smiling to himself, happy he was now getting rid of the annoying blue hedgehog in front of him.

Sonic opened his mouth in a giant 'O' and exclaimed, "_WHAT_! But you haven't really explained what this whole ... vampire war thing is about and..." Sonic looked at the book. "...how did you even get such information?"

"The Master Emerald led me to it. What is there to explain? Everyone knows about vampires and wars. Its logic," Knuckles said, his eyelids lowering and his expression becoming emotionless at thinking how stupid the hedgehog could be.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Knuckles, "Not me. I don't know anything about vampires!" Sonic threw his arms in the air after he said that as if to emphasise his point.

"Well, why don't you just go '_explore_' this book, and find out for yourself?" Knuckles said, holding the book up in front of Sonic as if to tease him.

Sonic stared at Knuckles and then glanced at Tails as if asking for help. The fox shrugged. "We could take the book home and study it ... are you okay with that, Knuckles?"

The echidna nodded. "Yeah, you can take it home. But never let it out of your sight. Who knows what can happen when it's owned by the wrong hands."

Sonic lifted a brow at this. He wanted to know what Knuckles meant by that. "By wrong hands ... do you mean the vampires? What could possibly happen if they get a hold of this?"

"Who knows? This book contains great knowledge, and might possibly hold a secret. Perhaps that's why the Master Emerald led me to it, so that they wouldn't find it."

Knuckles held the book out for Sonic; who stared at it in worry and swallowed a lump in throat before, hesitantly grabbing the book from him. "So, the secret in the book is what the vampires may want?" he asked, staring at it, intently.

"Exactly, take good care of it." Knuckles nodded at Sonic's question.

Sonic nodded his head at the echidna as he stared at the book. "Let's just hope I'm not the target," he whispered.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked. Sonic gulped; he had to say something.

Sonic looked up at Knuckles with confused eyes, "Huh? Did you hear something, Knux?"

"I'm pretty sure I ... humph … never mind…" Knuckles said, folding his arms and looking away from Sonic, but staring at him with a suspicious glint in his violet eyes.

Sonic put the book under his arm and patted it, "Don't worry, Knux, we'll take good care of your book." Sonic grinned as he said that.

"Okay. Thanks Sonic." Knuckles smiled and nodded at the hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails walked over to where they had parked the Tornado and Sonic jumped on the wing of the plane while Tails flew into pilot's seat. The fox looked at Sonic with an unamused expression as he held the old book under one arm and held the other to wing of the plane.

"Sonic, be careful holding that!" Tails exclaimed as he watched the hedgehog stumble with the book in his arms as he held the wing with a small chuckle of joy.

Sonic looked at the book and then at Tails and nodded, "Sure, bud." He walked over to the second seat behind the pilot seat and sat in it, clipping his seatbelt and holding the book tightly as to not let it go when they take off.

"Alright, let's go!" Tails started up the Tornado as it flew into the air, heading towards home. Sonic worried about what secrets the book in hands _really_ held for this upcoming war.

* * *

_**Just a quick update while I have nothing to do today. I got to start my holidays early because I finished my exams before everyone else. XD But I also have some media stuff to do during the holidays too, so waiting for more chaps on my others stories is still there as well as writers block keeping me from doing so. I gotta do an essay on a director's style and analyse two of their movies along with finalising the idea of my movie during these holidays and their both due the first week back. -_- At least I have more time to work on it on holidays than when it's just weekends, right? Anyways, hope you guys understand and hope this keeps you occupied for another update.**_

_**P.S. Love Through Blood is halfway done on the nex chap I'm just stuck on a bit. Sorta like an origins story to suit the story about the Tabishee Monarchs. If anyone has any ideas to help please leave a review on THAT story not this one or just pm me your idea and I'll see if it fits. If not I'll tell you and I'll think of something else. I like things to be perfect. I think I'm a perfectionist, but my friends don't think I am. Weird.**_

_**Anyways, **__**VFMH OUT!**_


	4. Reading

Chapter 4

Reading

They flew over Angel Island and Mystic Ruins, coming closer to where their house was; lowering the plane to the ground, Tails pressed a button and the landing gear came out as they landed on the cliff side near the workshop. Tails came out of the plane and then Sonic. They went up to the house, opened the door and walked inside.

Sonic walked over to the couch, opened the book and flipped the pages, slowly. Tails walked up to the couch and sat beside him, wanting to see what was in the book as well. Sonic was in the section of what vampire's weaknesses were. He looked over the pictures, but then his eyes stopped on one that looked real. He touched it and realised it was a real plant stuck to the book. He leant forward, sniffed it and then pulled his nose away and looked away from the page and handed the book to Tails as he turned his head away with a disgusted expression crossing his face.

"Yuck! Garlic!" Sonic cried. His eyes began to glow a bright emerald green and closed his eyes to try and hinder the glow. When he opened them they were normal again and he turned back to Tails.

The fox stared at him with a confused look. "I guess you don't like garlic very much."

Sonic shook his head with disgust. "Nope, tastes horrible and smells worse." Sonic looked at the book and pointed at it. "What does it say?"

"This chapter is about how vampires hate garlic. I didn't think you would react like that, but I guess I could understand you disliking it."

Sonic stared at Tails and then threw his arms out and let out a loud 'pffft!' "What? Do you think I'm one of those vampires? The reason I acted like that was because I have an allergy to garlic that I wanted to keep secret."

Tails laughed in joy at that remark by Sonic. "I guess I learn something new everyday. The garlic that was put in here was probably meant to psych out vampires … or people allergic to garlic."

Sonic wiped his nose and sneezed a little, "Yea. No kidding."

Tails snickered at Sonic a little. Sonic flipped the page and froze, although Tails didn't notice it. This section of the book was about stakes.

"Wow, whoever wrote this REALLY loved vampires!" Sonic laughed, nervousness hinting his voice.

Tails laughed also, but without the nervousness that had hinted his brother's voice. "I guess that movie-myth about stakes is real."

Sonic nodded as he eyed the many pictures of stakes with nervousness; knowing full well they were only pictures, but they still frightened him by seeing them.

"Hey Sonic! Are you ready for the next chapter?" Sonic nodded, hesitantly, not knowing what would come from another turn of a page. Tails turned the page; which revealed that the next chapter was about Holy items such as crosses and Holy water.

Sonic whistled at the drawings of all the holy items. "Wow, whoever drew these has fantastic drawing skills."

"No kidding. I mean … look how much detail there is just in a sketch! I've never seen anything like this."

Sonic shook his head as if to agree. "Me either."

Tails continued to look at the sketches with interest. Sonic looked at Tails and then at the holy items page. "So, next page then?"

"Sure," Tails answered Sonic back.

Sonic took the page in his hand and flipped it over and he swallowed a lump in his throat at what was on the next page. It was a checklist on one page and a sketched picture of a vampire on the other. The checklist listed how to tell if someone was a vampire and that made Sonic a little nervous and nauseous at the same time about if Tails would try it.

"What's this?" Tails scanned his eyes over the page.

Sonic calmed himself down and looked over it with Tails to try and act like he didn't know. "It looks like a checklist."

The fox nodded and looked at the page some more. "It's a checklist on how to tell if someone is a vampire! This is very helpful; I'll read it out loud." Sonic nodded as he swallowed another lump in his throat, hoping Tails wouldn't try it on him.

"Vampires under the age of one hundred have no reflection, are only seen at night, have pale skin and are frightened when anything Holy is mentioned," Tails read the beginning of the checklist to Sonic.

Sonic blinked as he heard this and scratched his head, "Huh! So, there's a difference between vampires over a hundred years and under? Wow!"

"I would never of known that if it weren't for this book. Anyways, all vampires are frightened when a stake is mentioned or seen," Tails continued on reading.

Sonic stiffened when he heard the word mentioned, but straightened out and continued to listen, "Huh? That's interesting."

Tails continued to read, "All vampires under the age of one hundred and some vampires who are older have cold skin."

Sonic froze when he heard this. He had cold skin? He had never been smart enough to check. Although it did say _some_. It may not include him. Sonic looked at Tails and chuckled. "Let's hope that you don't start using this checklist on all our friends to see if their vampires!"

"Don't be silly, Sonic. I would know if they were a vampire if they were acting strangely or suspiciously, because that's one of the things on the checklist." The fox continued to read the checklist, "All vampires regardless of age have no heartbeat or pulse."

Sonic widened his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. All of these things on the checklist were true yet he hoped Tails didn't pick up on any of it on him. Tails closed the book and set it down. "Well... I think that's enough for today."

Sonic nodded, smiling at Tails, "Yep, let's put that book somewhere safe." Tails nodded and took it upstairs to his room. As Sonic watched him go to his room he sighed and put a hand to his head. "Man, if he finds out ... how will he react?"

He had to make sure to act as normal as he could be. Sonic didn't want his best friend and little brother to suspect anything. If he did he didn't know what his reaction would be; scared, interested or angry … that he never told him. He didn't know ... he just hoped that his act was good enough to tell he wasn't one … of them.

* * *

_**I was at bored today and decided to edit this while at home due to ... medical conditions. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I'm thinking of writing and drawing my own Manga pretty soon, ;D. Got the characters ready, just gotta sort out the plot, then I can start.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	5. Camillia

Chapter 5

Camillia

Tails walked out of his room and back down the stairs. "Okay, Sonic, I'm ... what's wrong?"

Sonic looked over to Tails in surprise. The surprise disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he smiled at Tails, "Nothing, little buddy, just thinking."

"Oh, okay. I'm ready to go. Didn't you say that you wanted to go to the park today?"

Sonic thought about it and nodded, standing up. "Yea, a little run could do us some good." He smirked at Tails as he stretched.

Tails smiled at Sonic and nodded. "Alright, let's go!" The Blue Blur chuckled when he heard Tails' enthusiasm. Sonic nodded and led the way out the front door, before zooming off with Tails right behind him. Tails jumped into the air and flew towards Sonic, almost catching up to him.

Sonic smiled and chuckled as the fox was catching up to him. "You're getting faster, bud!"

"It seems like you say that _every_ once in a while, don't you think?" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic laughed at that and nodded, "It seems like it!" The fox laughed too and they eventually reached Station Square Park. Sonic stopped and stood up straight, turning to Tails. "Well, we're here. What do you wanna do now?"

"We could just ... I don't know, maybe take a load off?" Tails told Sonic as he stopped in front of the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled at that and gave him a thumbs up before falling onto the grass and putting arms behind his quilled head and crossing his legs. He stared at the bright blue sky before taking a deep breath and closing them with a smile. He enjoyed relaxing, forgetting all of the problems that were right in front of him. He loved to relax. It always calmed him down … along with running whenever the time seemed most stressful.

"Are you enjoying this, Sonic?" Tails asked as he sat down beside him.

"Yep! It feels like just lying here is melting away my stress and anything else," Sonic said, smiling.

As he was lying in the grass his ear twitched when he heard a familiar female voice call his name through the wind. "Sonic..." His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around in distress and panic, hoping he had just imagined the voice. But Sonic didn't, and he saw someone who he never wanted to see again.

It was an orange female hedgehog with a deep brown ripped shirt; the sleeves were ripped on one side and the other had a ripped strap along with deep blue short jeans. She had crystal blue eyes and deep blue gloves with gold bangles encircling them. Her orange fringe was flipped over one eye; covering it and her high heels were a dark brown with deep pink buttons on the sides.

She was staring at Sonic with a smile and Sonic didn't like the look of that smile one bit. Tails also got up and saw her. He spotted the two hedgehogs staring at each other. "Sonic, do you know her?"

Sonic shook his head as his shock went away from his expression and panic replaced it, "N...No, I ... d...don't."

"Well…" Tails turned his attention to the other hedgehog. "Hi, I'm Tails and I guess you already know Sonic."

She smiled, sweetly as her eyelashes fluttered a bit. "Yes, I have heard of him." Her voice was smooth and sounded delicate with a bit of a British accent to it, but Sonic knew there was more to her than meets the eye and he gulped at that.

"Oh ... okay." Tails blushed in slight embarrassment.

She walked forward a bit and Sonic moved back a little. "May I talk to Sonic? Alone?"

This when Sonic stood up and decided to stand his ground, narrowing his eyes at her. "No, you may not!"

"Sonic, its fine. I can-" Tails said before he was cut off by the blue hedgehog in front of him. Sonic turned to Tails and shook his head, "No, Tails! We're leaving! Right now!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and was about to walk away, but the female hedgehog grabbed Sonic's as well. "Come now, Sonic, I just want to talk to you." She spoke sweetly and that made Sonic even angrier.

He forced his hand out of her grip and glared at her. "How about this? You stay away from me! You stay away from Tails_ and_ stay away from_ any_ of my friends!" Sonic seethed.

She grabbed Sonic's hand again and looked at him sadly and disappointingly. Sonic glared at her and took his wrist out of her grasp, forcefully and took a shocked Tails by the hand and led him away. "Come on, Tails, we're going home."

As soon as Sonic spoke, the female hedgehog grabbed both of Sonic's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. Sonic widened his eyes before quickly closing them. He knew what she was going to do. He didn't want that to happen. Not in front of Tails at least. After a moment, Sonic noticed she didn't try to open his eyes. Sonic opened them and realized she was just gazing into his eyes. Nothing else. At least, that's what he thought. He closed eyes again and struggled to escape, trying to make it look realistic enough he didn't want to hurt the female when in actuality ... he did.

He heard her chuckle and glanced at her. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you."

Sonic only growled more, his anger flaring up higher with every comment she said and he knew sooner or later she'd mention something about him being a vampire and he wouldn't know what to do if Tails heard that.

She whispered softly, so the fox could barely understand what she was saying. "Come back Sonic," she whispered.

Sonic stiffened when he heard that and even though his growling ceased, his eyes were still shut tight. She took one of her hands off of his shoulder and placed it on the side of Sonic's face. Sonic moved his head away from her hand. He didn't understand why she was doing this now ... and in front of Tails! He'd suspect something with these actions! This time, she put both of her hands on his face and gazed even deeper into his eyes, to the point where he couldn't move away or close his eyes. Sonic now became worried and struggled, harder, but couldn't get free. He knew she was using her strength to keep him at bay. He glanced a frightened look at Tails; the fox didn't understand what was going on and he knew it.

Sonic bit his bottom lip before crying out in shock, "Tails, help!"

When Tails heard him yell, the fox didn't know what to do. Usually Amy would try to pull off something like this, but that was a different story.

Sonic growled and struggled more and shouted at Tails, "Tails, please!"

The fox still didn't know what to do. The female hedgehog widened her eyes a little bit and looked into Sonic's even deeper than before.

Sonic couldn't take it any longer. Tails wasn't gonna help him; the fox was in too much shock. He had to do something soon before her influence took control of his will once more. He looked to her hand on his cheek and then to her arm. It may give up his secret, but to be able to get out of this he had no other choice but to do this. His arms were free as her hands were only clasping his face; which he grabbed hold of her right arm and moved it near his mouth and quickly bit into her skin. She shrieked in both anger and disgust as he bit her and he let go of her before they both stumbled back and Sonic noticed that she ... was glaring at him; which made him gulp. The female hedgehog pinned him to the ground and put her eyes close to his.

Sonic closed his eyes and growled as his feet started struggling, faster with every growl that passed by his throat. "Get. Off. ME!"

She growled and opened his eyes with one hand, while pinning him down surprisingly well with the other.

"I'm not letting you get away from me this time," she said, smiling at him.

Sonic swallowed and looked around him and realised that the only thing left to do was fight evenly. He had been using his fake strength, his mortal strength. He needed to use his real strength or else he won't get out of this. But ... what would Tails think! Should he do it in front of him, or signal Tails to go home? Sonic needed to think, and fast. He didn't want to go back to her side! Never again! He had to do this! Either if Tails left or not! If he went onto her side that'd be one more vampire for the humans to worry about and his reputation would be ruined also.

Sonic took in a deep breath and let it out before glaring right into her blue eyes and lifted his leg up before putting enough force in it and kicked. She shrieked and flew across the grass and her back hit a tree. Sonic bent his ears back and cringed at the sight. When she saw Tails' reaction, she smirked to herself. The female hedgehog pretended to be frightened and ran off.

Sonic rubbed his cheeks and his eyes and groaned. "I'm never gonna get her eyes out of my head for a few weeks." He stared at the sky and smiled. He heard some shuffled footsteps and turned to look at Tails and widened his eyes when he saw the foxes face.

* * *

_**An update cos I'm bored this afternoon and I wanted to update a fic other than watching YouTube. I'm trying to finish the chap on 'Love Through Blood', but school work is being piled up on me. I'm in 'the hurt locker' like my Media teacher says. I got to film a media movie assignment, math test in two days and I gotta complete ten worksheets as well. UGH! Then there's also two assignments in VAS and a oral presentation in ENC. So, much school work. So, glad I don't do OP though, that'd end me. XD**_

_**Hope you enjoy this little update.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

The Truth Comes Out

It was a mix between the '_what just happened_' expression and a teary eyed one that showed in his eyes that he was scared. Earlier before they had left the house and without Sonic knowing, Tails was curious and found out what powers vampires had.

Sonic stood up and walked over to the fox and hugged him. "I'm ... real sorry you had to see that, bud. She ... didn't give me much of a choice. I was freaking out!"

"I... I..." The fox sputtered, not knowing how to reply.

Sonic looked at him with a small nervous smile, "Hey, how about we go home? I think we've been out here long enough, don't you?"

Tails was frozen with fright, although he gave an unsure nod. Sonic looked at Tails with concern in his emerald eyes as he got down on one knee as to be eye level with the eight year old. "Tails, are you alright?"

The fox froze even more when he was in Sonic's eye sight. He saw kindness in the emerald eyes he had known for the past four years, but always a hint of repressed rage and were his eyes … glowing?

Sonic was worried now and when he went to put a hand on the fox's shoulder he flinched away in fear. That's when Sonic realised what he had done and his eyes widened in fear. He looked down in shame and shook his head. "Oh ... no..."

Tails was still frightened. If he went home, what would happen? Sonic would be able to run wherever he went at the speed of sound or possibly faster.

Sonic looked up at Tails with sincere regret in his eyes. "Tails, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to see any of that." Sonic sighed and looked down. "How about ... once we get home ... I tell you everything." The fox was now shocked at what Sonic said and even more shocked at the expression that showed on Sonic's face when he looked up. He was terrified of what Tails would think of him once he told him.

Sonic widened his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat, before standing back on his feet and making his way back to the house through the park with Tails following him at a slow, steady pace. The fox was also worried. Not only did he find out that his best friend and adopted older brother was a vampire, but he thought that if he didn't do as Sonic said, something bad would happen to him; like he would possibly drink his blood. He shivered at the thought of his once kind-hearted older brother, killing him without remorse. It terrified him to the very being.

Sonic and Tails walked through the park and Station Square, silence following their stride. Sonic knew now that he had to tell the truth once they got home after what Tails saw him do. He looked back at the fox behind him and saw him, slowly, following the hedgehog and sighed to himself. He never wanted Tails to find out, but luck wasn't on his side, especially with the murders happening, Knuckles finding a book about vampires and then suddenly Camillia reappearing out of nowhere. He didn't feel that much lucky anymore.

They walked through the Mystic Ruins and Sonic saw their house up ahead, sighing in relief. He hurried up to it and opened the door and went inside, leaving it open for Tails to come in. The fox followed him in, slowly, and sat down on the couch, looked at his feet. Sonic bent his ears back and closed the door before walking over to the couch Tails was sitting in and sat in the armchair beside him. Silence befell them for the longest of times, but Sonic knew he had to tell him.

The fox looked up at Sonic, away from looking at his feet, waiting for anything that Sonic wanted him to do or tell him.

Sonic took in a deep breath and spoke, softly to the fox as to not frighten him more than he already was, "Tails, I'm not going to hurt you and..." Sonic swallowed, looking down in shame. "...I believe you figured out what I am already…"

Tails swallowed a large amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth after he heard that and nodded, looking back down at his feet again. "Y…yes, Sonic, I…I already have."

Sonic looked at Tails with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I kept this from you for so long I..." He looked away in shame. "…I guess I didn't want you to see me as a monster or fear me just ... see me as who I used to be."

Tails looked up at Sonic from then on after he heard that, wondering what he meant by that. "Who you ... used to be?"

Sonic nodded, "Everyone that gets turned into a vampire was once mortal and normal. I used to be ... well, how I acted around ya before you found this out. It was the type of person I was." He looked down at his feet. "After I was bitten ... I lost that cheerfulness."

Tails bent his ears back, realising that most likely he had hurt his brother's feelings. He nodded and put his hands in his lap and clasped them together, tightly, while looking down at his hands in the process. "...I know. I ... read about that in the book. But ... when were you turned?"

Sonic finally looked back up at Tails, took in a deep breath and replied, "Two hundred and twenty-seven years ago."

The fox widened his eyes at this, unclenching his hands and putting them on the armrest of the couch and the seat beside him in shock. "Two hundred and what now?" Tails was surprised and interested about Sonic's age.

"Two hundred and twenty-seven." He frowned when he said that and looked down in thought, scratching his head. "I think I am, unless I counted wrong."

Tails smiled and laughed, now realising Sonic wasn't going to hurt him. "You never really had a thing for counting anyways." The fox stood up and hugged the Blue Blur. "Oh Sonic, I'm sorry about before. It was just all of a sudden ... and I was scared. But now there's nothing to be scared of ... because you're here. Vampire or not."

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled at him before joining in the hug, "Thanks, lil' buddy." Tails' smile grew wider and continued to hug the vampire.

Sonic got out of the hug and smiled at him, but it soon faded and he sighed. "I guess you're gonna wanna know who that was back at the park or what my life was like two hundred years ago."

Tails shook his head as he sat back down on the couch across from the hedgehog once more. "If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine. Just do what feels right."

Sonic smiled at him and leaned forward, ruffling the fox's bangs, making him laugh. "Thanks, Tails."

The fox laughed as his bangs were being messed up by the one person he allowed to do it. "No problem, but tell me if you ever want to get it off your chest."

Sonic nodded and took his hand off the fox's head and leaned back in the armchair, pinning his ears to his head and swallowed before replying back with a shaky, "S...Sure..."

Tails looked to Sonic paying full attention to the vampire. He was worried that whatever happened in the hedgehog's past had hurt him, that's why he always said '_to leave the past in the past_'.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck and swallowed a lump in his throat. He leaned forward and sighed, staring at his sneakers. "I...I can't."

Tails nodded at this. He attempted to tell him at least so it was a good try. His sea blue eyes showed worry in them for Sonic. "Sonic ... I don't want to see you like this, so maybe if you tell me it will take some pressure off of your shoulders."

Sonic looked back up at Tails with a small smile across his lips, "I appreciate your concern, bud, but..." He sighed to himself at the predicament he put himself into. "...I've had a dark past and I'm afraid of what I might say ... will make you fear me."

"Sonic..." Tails leaned forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, making him look up at him. "…there's no reason for me to fear you anymore, and you know that." Tails smiled and so did Sonic.

Sonic took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright." Tails took his hand off Sonic's shoulder as to give him some room and leaned forward, hands in his lap as to hear the vampire hedgehog better. "Two hundred and twenty-seven years ago, I was a normal hedgehog that had the gift of speed. I didn't know why I had it, but I enjoyed it. One night, when I was walking home from shopping for food I was pushed into an alleyway and against a wall. I was a bit dazed and when my vision focused more I saw that another hedgehog was before me."

Tails nodded as a sign that he was listening though his expression showed that he was worried where the story was going as he knew it was true. "I was panicking at being so close to a girl I didn't know and struggled, but when she grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes I felt limp. I didn't know how she did that at the time, but she did. She smiled and then, quickly bit into my neck."

Sonic looked down at the floor. He was getting to the part that he wanted to get off of his chest. He hated talking about the night he got bitten it always made him angry, regretful, sad and most of all … hateful to the one who bit him. "When she had finished what she '_needed_' to do. She ran off, leaving me there to die. But I didn't give up. I grabbed my bags of food and headed home. When I got there, My Mum opened the door for me and saw my neck. She cleaned it and sat me down, taking the groceries from me."

Tails gulped, realising that something bad may happen next, but he needed to know. He needed Sonic to let it out and not repress it any longer. "W...What happened after that?"

Sonic lowered his head and sighed, deeply. "The worst." He clenched his fists in anger as if talking about it was bringing up the memory of it. When Sonic was about to tell him, he started to feel uncomfortable about it. He took deep breathes to calm himself down.

Tails noticed Sonic get uncomfortable, but Sonic continued, thinking that telling his best friend will help lift his spirits of that moment in time. "When I arrived home it was nearing sundown, after my Mum bandaged my neck and put the groceries away it was nightfall. Once she came to sit with me I ... felt a burning sensation in my throat and I didn't understand what it meant and I grabbed at my throat. My Mum; thinking something was wrong called my Dad in to help." Sonic's ears pinned to his head as small tears stung at his eyes. "The burning sensation only grew the longer I looked at them with scared eyes. Glowing eyes."

The vampire's eyes started to water, but he continued, "The pain grew more and I told them what was wrong. They were about to take me to the local doctor when I froze. I could sense the blood flowing through them, almost taste it. That's when I realised ... something was wrong. I felt a pain in my teeth and felt them to notice that my canines had become fangs. I grew worried and ... I suddenly lunged at my parents before everything went black for me. As if ... I wasn't in control of what I was doing and wasn't allowed to see what I was doing."

Sonic's tears ran down his face and dripped onto the floor. Tails was slightly scared not by Sonic, but startled by his '_vampire side_'. He never knew that someone like Sonic could have something dark inside of him. It just showed him that everyone had a piece of darkness inside of them … just a little push from something supernatural and it's put into the light.

"When I finally came back to my senses I was standing in the kitchen still. Blood was around my mouth and ... I saw my parents on the floor ... with two bite holes in their necks." Sonic looked down out of shame as his tears fell. "I had drained them of their blood without meaning or knowing what I was doing."

Tails, knowing the story was finally over decided he should speak to make Sonic feel better about what he had done. "Sonic ... It wasn't your…"

Sonic looked up at Tails with tears in his eyes. "But it was, Tails! I should've known something was up when Camillia bit me and left me there! Or when I began to feel that burning pain in my throat!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails looked at Sonic in sympathy, but was confused by the name he said. Who was Camillia?

He didn't want to change the subject, but he was curious as to know who this … _Camillia_ was. "Um ... who's Camillia...?"

Sonic looked at Tails with slightly, widened eyes and sighed, gritting his teeth in anger. "She was the hedgehog we saw at the park today and also … the one who bit me."

* * *

_**I thought since I got nothing to do today and me and eZlaffler have done this part that I should update this story. It's getting interesting now. OMG! TAILS KNOWS NOW! **_

_**Who will find out next? Write your reply to the question in reviews. See ya nex chap!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Trust

Tails' eyes widened also at hearing this new bit of information, but he put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and smiled. "Do you feel better now? At least you don't have to ever explain this again."

Sonic nodded his head as he smiled at Tails. "Yea, I do a bit. Thanks bud." He looked back down and sighed. "Though there's more to my past than I've already told you. If you want to know more ... just ask." He smiled at Tails and the fox noticed that his eyes showed contentment in them. "I'll be happy to get it off my shoulders too."

Tails smiled at this turn of events, but then a thought hit him and frowned. _But what Knuckles said ... he told me not to let a vampire have the book... could I ever trust Sonic with it?_ Tails thought.

Sonic looked at Tails and saw his expression, then sighed. "You're thinking about the book, aren't you?" Tails blinked, wondering how Sonic knew that. "I could tell by your expression. You can trust me with it. I'm not a bad vampire. Knux, probably means only the bad ones."

The fox raised an eyebrow at what Sonic was saying. Knuckles said that the book contained a secret that vampires would want. That meant Sonic too.

Sonic became worried as he saw Tails' expression. "Tails, you know me. I'm not evil. I would never hand that book over to the other vampires! I'm on the humans' side!" Tails noticed Sonic's voice sounded desperate, he really wanted to show Tails he wasn't like those other vampires.

"I...I'll think about it," Tails said, sounding distant as he looked away from Sonic, looking ashamed that he had to do this to his big brother.

Sonic looked down and sighed in defeat, "Alright..."

Tails nodded, stood up and walked to the staircase. He took one look at Sonic's defeated expression before walking up the stairs, wondering why he had to do this to him. He would have to hide the book somewhere safe, no matter what Sonic said about himself. In fact, Tails would look through the book to find the secret that vampires would want.

Sonic looked at where Tails was going. He knew he was going to hide the book from him. He wouldn't try and find it, not unless he needed to. He needed to make sure Tails trusted him and searching for the book won't make that work. Sonic looked to the floor where his sneakers were and let out a short breath. He knew this was going to be tough … getting Tails to trust him with the book. He already knew a lot about vampires with himself being one, but the secret … this was the first time he'd heard about it.

A few minutes later, Tails came back downstairs and looked at Sonic in confusion. "Sonic, do you have to leave soon? It's sundown."

Sonic blinked at why Tails asked that. He turned around to face him as a frown appeared on his face. "Why?" He was pretty confused by what Tails said.

"Don't you ... need to feed?" Tails stuttered out, nervously, his tails twitching behind him acting like his tone.

Sonic blinked and shrugged, leaning back into the lounge chair. "I can go for a day or two without it because it circulates around my body, keeping me alive. When I'm thirsty, I get a burning feeling in my throat that intensifies the longer I don't have any blood. So, I'm good for another day."

"Oh ... okay. I guess I missed that in the book," Tails muttered more to himself than to Sonic as he walked back over to the couch.

Sonic nodded and sighed, looking up at Tails with sad eyes. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"I can. It's just ... Knuckles trusts me with the book ... and I can't let anything bad happen..." Tails was cut by Sonic standing up. Tails didn't like where this was going. He guessed he had hurt the hedgehog's feelings, but he had been told to keep the book away from vampires and that's what he was going to do.

Sonic stood up off the lounge chair and began to walk away. He stopped and folded his arms across his chest when he was halfway across the room. "You know when you say that it sounds like you're making it out I'm like one of them and your keeping it from me because you think I'll hand it over to them. It makes me think if you're really telling me the truth that you trust me."

"Sonic, I never thought about it like that! But it doesn't mean that-" Tails was cut off yet again when Sonic whirled around and bared his fangs at Tails. "Then what, Tails!?" The fox stared at Sonic, horrified and shocked at his sudden shout. The hedgehog sighed and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, buddy. That's just how you're making it feel for me."

Tails stood silent. He wasn't sure if he should continue his sentence or not. He looked at Sonic's ashamed expression and wondered if saying keeping the book the from him was really the best thing after all he's gone through.

"Look, if you want to keep the book away from me. Fine! I'm cool with it." Sonic looked Tails in the eyes and the fox saw sadness in them. "But Knuckles also gave the book to me too. And it's my duty to keep it safe from them as well as keep this war from happening."

Tails' eyes widened as Sonic said this, realising he was right. The echidna had given the book to both of them. True, Knuckles hadn't known Sonic had been a vampire then and probably wouldn't have done it, but it was both of their responsibility now … not just Tails'. "Okay ... I've made up my mind. I'm sorry about what I said. I can always trust you."


	8. More Reading: History And Bloodlust

Chapter 8

More Reading: History And Bloodlust

Sonic smiled at Tails and ran up to him and hugged him, "Thanks, Tails!"

"You're welcome, Sonic," Tails said and he hugged the hedgehog back.

Sonic let go of Tails and smiled at him. "Should we continue to look through that book or am I not allowed to?" Sonic asked, raising a brow at him, wondering if they went through all that arguing for nothing.

"Sure, you can. After all, I trust you with it now." Tails smiled at Sonic and nodded

Sonic smiled at him and let go of Tails, "Well, go get it then!"

The fox smiled and ran upstairs to get the book. In a split second, he came back with it and handed it to Sonic.

Sonic sat down on the couch and opened the book to a page passed the list of how to tell who's a vampire and blinked at what it was in horror. It was that same page that Knuckles had showed him while they had been on Angel Island. He immediately slammed the book shut and breathed slow, deep breathes.

"Sonic ... What's wrong?" Tails asked, tilting his head to side, confused.

Sonic continued to breathe, slowly and calmly. He gave the book to Tails and looked down in shame once he calmed down. "I...I can't look at that page."

The fox nodded and opened the book. When he saw the page, he understood. "Camillia..."

Sonic nodded at him, still with his head down. The page had written under each sketch some information about the drawing, but what Tails found most interesting were the two sketches on the second page. One had a hedgehog in an alleyway with glowing green eyes and long fangs, aiming to bite at the mobian he was holding. The second was the same hedgehog, kneeling in front of another, but female this time with glowing blue eyes and fangs. It was too dark in the sketches to make out who the male was, but Tails could tell the female was Camillia.

"Sonic ... She didn't leave you. She took you in and you served her, didn't you?" Tails looked up from the book to look at his adoptive big brother.

Sonic swallowed a little and then nodded his head, regrettably. "I...I didn't know what I was or what I had just done. I was in shock and horrified. I ran away until she found me and told me could she could teach me everything she knew." Sonic sighed in annoyance at the memory. "She took me to her coven and I lived there, serving her, yes. But not by my free will."

"What do you mean by that?" Tails was confused at Sonic's last sentence.

Sonic looked at Tails with fearful emeralds. "Female vampires have this ... influence over male vampires if they stare into their eyes for too long. The influence lasts for days to near weeks and this makes the male do whatever the female wants…" Sonic looked away in anger and muttered. "…including taking away their pride."

Tails' eyes widened after hearing all this. "Then we have to make sure that she doesn't try anything to get you back. Camillia was probably trying to do that at the park!"

Sonic nodded his head at what Tails said. "Exactly. She wants me back. She'll do anything to get me back on her side and obeying her again." Sonic closed his eyes and cringed at his next sentence. "She just ... likes me too much to let me go."

Tails opened the book back up and handed it to Sonic. "There, I skipped the page."

Sonic opened his eyes again and sighed in relief and smiled at Tails, "Thanks, buddy."

The vampire flipped through all of the pages that was about telling who's a vampire and their weaknesses. Sonic skipped all of the pages that he just read. When he began reading, he froze. Tails looked at the page and felt uneasy. "Sonic..."

Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded at Tails. "I...I'm fine." Tails looked at Sonic, worriedly and looked to where he was looking on the page. Sonic's eyes were fixated on a large wooden stake sketch on one page that was shaped like a cross. The other page had writing on it.

"Sonic, I think I should read this. One, I can protect you against people who claim that you're a vampire. Two, I can help you against other vampires," the fox explained to him.

Sonic looked at Tails, worry and fear, showing in his Emerald eyes at Tails' words. "Tails, I...I don't want you to get involved with my past."

"Sonic ... I would eventually, right?"

Sonic lowered his head and rolled his shoulders. "I guess ... you would." His ears bent back after that sentence and he looked back at Tails with a small smile. "Well, let's see what it says."

Tails nodded at that. "If a vampire has glowing eyes, they are in a state where they're focused on getting blood. This means that you can lure a vampire in with a hostage."

Sonic winced at that sentence. "Luring in a vampire for the kill. Man."

"Wow. This whole chapter is mostly about this subject," Tails pointed out.

Sonic nodded, slowly, at Tails. "Yea. I'd hate to be in that state and have that done to me." Sonic shuddered at the thought.

Tails turned his attention to Sonic. "Should I move on to a different section?"

Sonic shook his head at Tails' question. "You need to learn about this stuff. You can read it."

Tails nodded. "You can cut your hostage to attract a vampire. If one is on the hunt, one drop of blood can attract them no matter what bloodlust mode they are in."

Sonic blinked at that with confusion. "Huh? Really? I never knew that." He looked down in thought. "But still that's a little disturbing that they use innocent people to drive bloodlust vampires to them just to kill them."

"Well, it says that you can lure vampires with someone who volunteers or you can do it yourself. That means I have to be careful with sharp objects."

"That's only if I'm in bloodlust. You've hurt yourself plenty of times in the lab and I've never gone into bloodlust," Sonic smirked to himself, folding his arms across his chest, confidently.

"Okay so maybe I've cut myself a couple of times..." Sonic raised a brow and smirked. "Alright, I cut myself a lot."

"Yea, you do." Sonic pointed to his nose, smirking. "The nose knows. But if I'm near bloodlust ... I'll make sure to leave; like I always do."

Tails rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, there's more to this 'hostage' thing, but there are extra details ... So I'll move on."

Sonic nodded at him, now wanting to look at the page; keeping his eyes off the stake and on the words. "What else is there after that?"

"It's just about the capturing and killing part."

Sonic winced at that, ears still bent back, "Yeesh! Anything else?"

"Yeah ... There are more things to this."

Sonic looked to Tails and them back at the book. "Like what? Anything specific?"

"There's torturing, beating, getting the vampire to talk..."

Sonic widened his eyes at this and fell off the couch in surprise. "W...What?" He blinked.

"It said torturing, beat-"

Sonic held his hand up to silence the fox; his eyes widened in fear. "You don't need to repeat that. I heard you. I'm just shocked ... that they'd do that to a vampire. We were once normal beings too."

Tails sighed. "Yeah, but vampires are forced to kill for blood. Therefore people see it as an act of evil, or they're just scared that it will happen to them or a close one."

Sonic nodded at that. "I understand that their afraid, but some of us ... don't want to be like this. I wish I had never been turned. That I was still normal." Tails looked at Sonic in sympathy as the hedgehog lowered his head. "Then again, if I had never been turned..." He lifted his head up and a smile appeared on his muzzle. "...I would have never met you and the others."

Tails laughed cheerfully. "You're right. Vampirism is a curse, yet it's also a gift."

Sonic smiled and nodded at that. "Yea, it is. Immortality is a curse, because you outlive all the people you care about as well as the drinking blood part, but meeting new people with the living forever bit is the best."

"It must be..."

Sonic pinned his ears back and hugged Tails, "Hey Tails, don't worry. I'll be with you for as long as you live and that will be for another sixty years."

"I guess ... It's just that the thought of it makes me upset..." his own ears pinning against his head in sadness.

Sonic let a small smile cross his muzzle and ruffled his little brother's bangs. "Don't get down, I don't wanna see my lil' bro like that."

Tails chuckled. "I won't be sad if you won't be sad."

Sonic chuckled at Tails' statement. "Then that makes it even."

"I guess so."

Sonic looked over Tails' shoulder at the book. "So, what's next?"

The fox flipped the page. "Huh ... This section's about a vampire's bloodlust."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion and then smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, I've always wanted to know what happens when I'm in bloodlust."

"Then ... would you like to read this section?" The fox asked, handing Sonic the book.

Sonic blinked and looked at the fox. "Well, if you're sure I can handle it?"

"Sonic, you need to know. You're the vampire here." Tails lifted a brow at Sonic's question.

Sonic nodded at his brother's words. "You're right." He took the book from Tails and began to read. "Vampires in bloodlust are more dangerous than when they are not in bloodlust. They're vicious and hungry and will do anything to get a taste of blood; even if they kill a family member, friend or loved one." Sonic widened his eyes at that.

"Wait; will a vampire in bloodlust ever turn someone instead of killing them?" Tails asked, sounding afraid yet at the same time concerned.

Sonic scanned the page to find the answer to Tails' question. Once he found it; he nodded. "Vampires who care deeply for someone; such as a family member or a lover they will sense who they are and instead of killing them ... turn them instead to let them be with them." Sonic could feel tears prick at his eyes as he read that sentence.

"Sonic ... What's wrong?" Tails asked his older brother figure.

"If...If that's true..." Sonic sputtered out, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "...then why didn't I recognise my parents."

"Sonic, I think I found your answer. Keep reading." Tails said, pointing to near the bottom of the page.

Sonic looked down at the page and sniffed as he read on from where Tails had been pointing. He wiped a few tears away from his eyes and continued to read. "Vampires who have just been turned won't recognise relatives or anyone they know and love while in bloodlust until their third day as a vampire." Sonic widened his eyes at that and looked down.

"Sonic..." Tails looked at Sonic in concern as hedgehog seemed in his own world at that moment.

Sonic shook his head and sighed, rubbing his tears from his face, "I...I'm fine, bud."

"Okay. But Knuckles was right. This book is special, "Tails said, turning from Sonic and looking back at the book.

Sonic nodded, absentmindedly. Camillia would want this book. If she wanted him ... she would want this book too. He had to keep this out of her reach. Sonic also had to keep Tails away from Camillia. What worried him was that if he accidentally turned Tails, she might try to do something to the fox. Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of Camillia using Tails against him if she ever got her hands on him. He had to protect Tails from Camillia and himself. He had been able to protect Tails from him all these years they knew each other, now that Tails knew he'd understand if Sonic didn't want him to get into danger.

* * *

_**This chapter was meant to go a little longer till the secret came in, but then I thought it'd be too long so I decided to cut it short and put the secret in nex chap. Hope this enough entertainment to keep you guys entertained until the nex chap. eZlaffler and I haven't been pming much cos he's got a lot of stuff to do and I got my own stuff to do with me finding either a job or go to TAFE (planning on it being TAFE).**_

_**Anyways Hope You Enjoy!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
